ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Anacondrai
* The Anacondrai were one of the five Serpentine tribes, based on the anaconda and/or the python family. According to Skales, they were the most powerful, dangerous, and feared of all Serpentine, though like all others they were sealed away in ancient tombs. Long ago, Chen created a mysterious connection to them, and Clouse somehow managed to keep a giant viper-like one as a pet. History Never Trust a Snake Lloyd Garmadon found the Anacondrai tomb third, and hoped to use them to get revenge on the Hypnobrai and Fangpyre tribes for betraying him. However, only one Anacondrai remained in the tomb: Pythor P. Chumsworth. Spellbound During the Serpentine War, the Anacondrai led the other Serpentine in battle, and were ruthless in their efforts. So great was their charisma and skill in battle that it took the combined power of the Elemental Masters working together to drive them back. Unfortunately, their human ally Master Chen found a way to turn the masters against each other, and it was only through the use of the Sacred Flutes that the alliance managed to defeat the Serpentine. While the rest of the Anacondrai were sealed away in a tomb like the other tribes, their generals-including Arcturus-were banished to the Cursed Realm. Appearance The exact appearance of the Anacondrai tribe (apart from its General) is unknown, but it can be assumed that the appearance of each rank was relatively similar to the appearances of similarly-ranked Serpentine in other tribes. In general, Anacondrai appear to have predominately purple skin with black markings and pink eyes. Higher-ranking members likely had long necks and light blue gems on their bodies and/or heads. Abilities The Anacondrai likely shared Pythor's abilities to become invisible and swallow people whole. They may also have been more manipulative and intelligent than other Serpentine, although these traits may be exclusive to Pythor himself. The Anacondrai have the ability to turn invisible and are shown to be very powerful in combat, they were known as the greatest warriors of their time because of it. According to Pythor the Anacondrai don't have any weaknesses (Besides the Sacred Flute). Like the other Serpentine Generals, Pythor owns a Snake Staff, although it is unknown what the anti-venom does. Tomb Their tomb is located in the Sea of Sand, inside a giant fang-shaped stone structure. Trivia *The name "Anacondrai" is derived from "anaconda", one of the largest snakes in the world. *It is stated in the Ninjago Character Encyclopedia that the Anacondrai grew hungry in their tomb from the lack of food, and in desperation, they ate each other until only Pythor remained. *The Anacondrai are the only Serpentine tribe known to have Cultists who worship them. *All of the Anacondrai Members have tails unlike the other Serpentine Tribes. Gallery AnacondraiSnake.PNG|Clouse's pet about to try and devour the Ninja AnacondraiGeneral1Upclose.png|Chop'rai kapaurai.jpg|Kapau'rai, a member of the Anacondrai tribe Category:Serpentine Category:2012 Category:Tribes Category:Anacondrai Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Villains Category:Evil Category:Enemies Category:Serpentine Tribes Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Ancient Evil Category:Ninjago: Rebooted Category:2015 characters